Multiplication
by Bligy
Summary: My shorter responses and one-shots that I used for the KHR KM on livejournal.  Multiple pairings, varying lengths, pretty much everything has Tsuna in it.
1. Climbin'

**Title:** Climbin'**  
>SummaryPrompt:** Hibari is climbin' yo windows, snatchin' yo people up, tryin' to rape them.

It can be bondage or rape or Tsuna consents to it after some molestation. **  
>Pairings:<strong> Hibari/Tsuna, 1827**  
>Warnings:<strong> Kidnapping, dub-con, Hibari being creepy.**  
>Notes:<strong> So... to start off, EVERYTHING in this entire series is going to be rated NC17 and EVERYTHING is going to be Yaoi (or Gender-bent). This is actually the tamest of everything I've written for the kink meme thus far, so I decided to start with it. I've been writing at least two to three or four prompts per day on there right now, and am happy to accept any further requests that reviewers might as for, so long as Tsuna is in the pairing. For some reason, I can't write anything in Reborn! unless that little smuck is in it. I will probably be uploading the stories as I write them, although I have a back up of a few days to get through here, so I'll space those out. 3 Bligy

...

Hibari had never found himself to be entirely in connection with his emotions. In fact, there was a very large portion of his life that he'd believed he didn't _have_ the troublesome things. However, the presence of a certain annoying Herbivore opened his eyes and showed him, while perhaps not emotions, he very much had hormones… and that was an aspect of his personality that needed to be explored immediately, before it became troublesome.

Therefore, Hibari was busy climbing up the side of a house for the purpose of removing one of its occupants and performing experimentations on it that would lead to Hibari discovering whether this was an actual emotional epiphany, or merely a brief lapse of proper thought pattern.

There were no lights on in the Herbivore's room, so he was able to slip in without any worry of being seen by someone who happened to be awake – such as the astounding baby – and was able to find his target, asleep and drooling all over his pillow, with little difficulty.

Why was it exactly that this disgusting example of humanity was the only creature on the planet that had ever gained any kind of response from him? He wondered this in fascination as the Herbivore drooled some more and his body let out a disgusting sound that made Hibari wince in horror. Truly, this insult to humanity was a danger for his resolve.

Sighing to himself, he reached down and scooped the boy up, slinging him over his shoulder and leaving the room before anyone was the wiser.

Initially, he had intended to come when it the boy was still awake, but he'd ended up having to chase two idiots who were fucking in a closet out of the school and threaten them with death multiple times. He'd almost gotten the girl with his tonfas – she had dodged rather brilliantly, although he had a feeling that the dodge had _actually_ been her tripping over her downed underwear, but still, it was impressive – before they had managed to flee from the school.

Now that the school was empty, however, Hibari respected its peace and took the Herbivore to his Japanese-style home instead.

He entered and removed his shoes before carrying the somehow-still-sleeping, drooling, snoring idiot to his room and closing the door quietly behind him.

He placed the brunet on his bed and hovered by the futon for a minute, wondering with slight curiosity how one went about starting these things. Generally, if one desired physical contact, it would make sense to remove clothing first, correct?

His mind supplied him with an answer to the affirmative and went about clinically removing the Herbivore's minimal clothing, and then reached for his own and paused. Even when he was not at school, he kept his arm-band on his clothes to remind him of his resolve… to be naked was to be without it, and that was… strange.

Nevertheless, he was unwilling to pierce his arm to keep the band around it, and therefore removed it and the rest of his clothing from his body, and then noted that the Herbivore appeared to be regaining consciousness – finally – and how the boy gave an absent scratch to his genitals before blinking blearily and jolting up in, what appeared to be, fright.

"You're awake… that will make things easier," Hibari declared soundly and leaned forward, into a Tsuna who leaned away abruptly and ended up slamming his head on the edge of a dresser.

"Ah! NOT A DREAM, NOT A DREAM!" Tsuna yelped, holding his head in misery as Hibari blinked in stupefied confusion as the idiot squirmed uselessly on the bed.

"I am not a dream," Hibari nodded, believing the words to be sound and then returned to leaning over the squirming boy.

"Okay… s'not a dream… so… where am I? What's going on! WHY AM I NAKED?" Tsuna yelped and Hibari frowned unhappily.

"You talk too much," Hibari stated and reached behind him to grab his shirt.

"I don't talk too much! What the hell is going—hey wait! What's that? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH-!" Tsuna's shrieking was cut off with Hibari calmly fastening his shirt around the Herbivore's mouth and tying it around the back of his head.

Tsuna struggled for a minute, fingers reaching to the knot at the back and attempting to release it. Well, _that_wouldn't do either, would it?

Grabbing behind him again, he found his tie and casually used it to lace the squirming boy's arms up and tied them behind his head.

Once in this position, Hibari was once more confused on how to proceed. The object of his fascination was staring up at him in horror and fear, eyes wet with tears and all the more lovely for it. Lovely? Was that an emotional response or merely a physical response to outside stimuli? Hibari was curious and thought about looking up the verb to discover its meaning, but had a feeling that, if left alone for too long, his pray would flee.

"I suppose I should have asked if you had any concept of physical gratification previous to cutting off any vocal response, but in this position, I believe you wouldn't answer anyway," Hibari reflected as he rose to his feet and ignored the squirming, trembling protests of the terrified boy on his bed. He stepped over to the computer that he rarely used and attempted to look up 'sex' on the internet for the proper procedure, but was disappointed to find articles mostly relating to heterosexual relationships.

Changing his inquiry, he looked up 'how to engage in homosexual intercourse' and found a considerable amount of information that was actually relevant to his current predicament.

Once he felt that he'd researched enough, he returned to the bed and gently stroked through the Herbivore's hair, petting him and loving the feeling of such fine hair running through his spread digits. The boy did so very much remind him of a tiny mammal that was inherently useless at caring for himself.

The article instructed that the submissive partner – Tsuna – should be relaxed before proceeding to any form of actual interlocking of bodies. Therefore, Hibari proceeded to pet and stroke every inch of the other boy's body, paying close attention to his nipples, which were very sensitive according to the article, and then again to the boy's penis, which was also sensitive and quickly, although reluctantly, rose to his touch.

Feeling fairly good that this much had gone according to plan, Hibari continued on with his 'educational' experience and reached for a bottle of lotion he used to keep his hands from cracking in the cooler seasons and squirted a fair amount over his fingers and used his other hands to gently squeeze the still-squirming boy's penis while using a single finger to press into the hole located directly beneath one's testes.

While Hibari wouldn't normally consider going anywhere near another's buttocks, or their anus, according to the article, it was required for the merging of two male bodies. Therefore, as he didn't wish to suffer from the side-effects of penetration, he believed that Tsuna would be more fitted to the role.

Nevertheless, he frowned when resistance met his fingers and he pressed harder, working through it and searching for the 'prostrate', which was apparently located somewhere in the far reaches of one's anal cavity.

After a good minute of searching, he believed that he found it when the Herbivore's body jerked to attention once more and Hibari watched Tsuna's face keenly as he ran his fingers over that spot again – a slightly different feeling from everything else within the boy – and Tsuna jumped again. Very good, prostrate found.

With that part of his endeavor solved, he allowed another finger to enter into the boy, slowly and carefully as the website had instructed for first-time encounters and gently worked his fingers in and out, stretching the hole they were in with a scissoring motion. Next, the question that was brought to his mind was about his third finger. It stated that he should insert it should his erection be of above-average size… and considering the size of Tsuna's, he believed that he would fit that category.

Therefore, when Tsuna was properly adjusted to two fingers, he inserted another and spent another five minutes making Tsuna squirm and jolt with, what Hibari imagined was, pleasure.

After this was accomplished, he used the same lotion to apply a thick layer over his own penis and guided it to the Herbivore's entrance. Curious as to Tsuna's response to this encounter – although why he was unsure – he released the shirt from Tsuna's mouth and stared at him, waiting for the Herbivore to say something.

"What?" Tsuna grunted miserably, his nose running and his eyes puffy from crying. "Aren't you going to rape me now?"

"Rape? I am not raping you," Hibari declared.

"You didn't _ask_ me," Tsuna pointed out and Hibari reflected on the meaning of rape and decided that the Herbivore may very well have a point. Therefore, not wanting to violate a member of his school, he stared intently at Tsuna and debated how to word his 'request'.

"I wish to fuck you," Hibari stated plain as day and Tsuna let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Yeah… I kinda guessed that," Tsuna sobbed and turned his head to the side. "That felt really weird."

"The website said it would feel pleasurable for you," Hibari stated, wondering if the website had been deceiving him the entire time.

"I guess," Tsuna blushed and turned his face away.

"You are lying…?" Hibari queried and then wondered whether or not Tsuna would answer his previous question at all. "I still wish to fuck you. May I?"

"S'not like you're going to give me much of a chance to protest," Tsuna snorted again and Hibari hovered awkwardly for a minute.

"You do not wish for me to," Hibari frowned. This was going to be an annoying setback in his research.

"No kidding," Tsuna snapped and Hibari wondered at the response. This was not a common response from the normally-stammering and blushing Tsuna.

"If you allow me to fuck you, I will refrain from punishing you for the rest of the year," Hibari declared, believing that bargaining would be his next-best option.

"I don't do anything wrong, anyway!" Tsuna growled right back.

"…Perhaps you are right. Very well, then, what would you like in exchange for me to penetrate you?" Hibari continued his attempts at negotiations.

"Umm… I don't know, be my boyfriend?" Tsuna said, his tone laced with an annoying twang that Hibari was positive wasn't positive, but the answer _had_ been a positive response.

"Very well, I accept your terms. I will refrain from penetrating any other bodies and you will refrain from touching anyone else. You are now mine. Deal closed," Hibari nodded and Tsuna stammered uselessly for a few seconds, a response Hibari was happily familiar with and pressed himself into the Herbivore's body.

Tsuna gasped, and that was the start of Hibari's research, which continued well on into the night and the next day as well.

It proved to be a most intriguing experience – he had never known that a human voice-box (let alone a male's) could make the type of sounds that Tsuna did while being penetrated – and he was very much looking forward to taking advantage of his 'boyfriend' status again as soon as possible.

The next day, everyone ran terrified at the sight of Hibari-freaking-Kyouya smiling, petrified beyond imagination at what could have possibly caused such an unnatural event to occur.

In truth, it was the presence of a sleeping Tsuna on his bed, who had been too tired and sore to attempt to attend school that was making him so happy. Considering that Hibari was the one who put him in such a state, he believed that he could wave the punishment just once for the exhausted Herbivore.


	2. Figure It Out

**Title:** Figure It Out**  
>SummaryPrompt: **Virgin!YamamotoxExperienced!Tsuna. **  
>Pairings:<strong> Yamamoto/Tsuna 8027, implied Gokudera/Tsuna 5927**  
>Warnings:<strong> Sex... and stuff.**  
>Notes:<strong> I love the idea of Tsuna being the more experienced of the two partners, leading their experience and guiding them, even while bottoming. Actually, I just love that entire idea in general. Therefore, when I saw this prompt, I knew I MUST DO IT. Cheers! Bligy

...

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

The question was awkward in the drip-filled silence of the gym locker room.

Yamamoto hovered, legs straddling the waist of his best friend, hands planted on either side of Tsuna's head, as the two of them stared at one another from mere inches away. The truth was? He had never even so much as _thought_ of doing this before.

"I can figure it out!" he stated, feeling confident that the words were true. There was very little involving physical activity that he hadn't excelled at.

Tsuna, however, chuckled a bit to himself and leaned up, capturing Yamamoto's lips and making his head a little woozy.

"This is your first time?" Tsuna asked, his voice husky and delectable against his lips, and Yamamoto kissed the other boy again, unable to hold back.

"Uh… yeah," Yamamoto admitted, wondering if that was a bad thing.

"First time with a guy or first time…?" Tsuna asked again, lacing his small fingers up and into Yamamoto's hair, dragging the taller boy down to gently press their lips together and weave a spell onto Yamamoto's already-dazed mind.

"F-first time," Yamamoto stated, a little breathless with Tsuna's actions.

"Oh, wow… cool," Tsuna said, his eyes bright and shiny. He sat up a bit and Yamamoto backed off, allowing him the room. When Tsuna stood and shed the towel he'd wrapped around his hips, the darker haired boy swallowed in nervous anticipation. "C'mere."

Like some sort of eager puppy, Yamamoto dashed to his feet, shed his towel and followed the other boy as Tsuna motioned towards a bench, where Yamamoto perched, wincing a bit at the feel of the cold wood against his naked backside.

The discomfort, however, was soon forgotten as Tsuna crawled onto his lap and laced his fingers into his hair, dragging his face up and kissing him again. While he was doing that, his hips were doing some sort of shimmy dance that was driving Yamamoto wild, rubbing his erection just enough to cause attention, but not enough to actually stimulate.

"Ah!" Yamamoto gasped against Tsuna's mouth and found himself captured by the brightness of Tsuna's smile.

"Do you have any kind of lotion with you?" Tsuna asked as he slid down Yamamoto's body, caressing his chest and abdomen with his lips and fingers.

"Uhhmm," Yamamoto attempted to think, but was derailed entirely when Tsuna latched onto one of his nipples and made his thoughts shatter like fireworks. His body tightened and he felt his erection grow, surprised that his chest was such a sensitive area – he'd never noticed before.

"S'okay, I have some with me," Tsuna said and stepped away, leaving Yamamoto shivering in anticipation, barely even noticing the chill of the room. He gently reached up a hand to touch his own nipple and was both disappointed and confused as to why it didn't feel any kind of special when he did it. Maybe it was a Tsuna thing?

He looked up from his exploration as Tsuna appeared with a jar of something in his hand.

"What's that?" Yamamoto asked wondering how exactly this had turned from 'seduce Tsuna' to 'be seduced by Tsuna'. Nevertheless, it would appear that his intended result would probably be the same… probably.

"It's just something that'll make this easier," Tsuna said, a soft blush on his face and his eyes sparkling.

"Okay…" Yamamoto agreed, glad that Tsuna at least knew what he was doing. Just because he was eager, that didn't mean that he wanted to hurt the other boy.

His thought process was once more derailed, however, when Tsuna fell unceremoniously to his knees and started to devour Yamamoto's cock, shoving it so far down his throat that Yamamoto's eyes bulged and his hips bucked with no direction from his brain.

A groan escaped him, followed by a few other indefinable noises as the other boy swallowed him down repeatedly. It took him a decent few seconds before he even remembered who he was, let alone where and why.

Lacing his fingers into Tsuna's hair, he allowed the other boy to pleasure him, far too enraptured with the sight of pink lips sliding up and down his most sensitive body part.

A shudder went down his body abruptly and he felt his toes curl. Tsuna seemed to notice this and dove forward, pressing his tiny nose to Yamamoto's pubic hair and taking him to the root. At that sight, Yamamoto felt his body clench and then release, spilling his load down Tsuna's eager throat.

"Ah… where did you… uh… learn that?" Yamamoto asked as he attempted in futility to calm his body down.

"…Places," Tsuna replied and reached for the small jar he'd brought with him. He uncapped it and dipped the fingers of his right hand into it casually, before crawling back up Yamamoto's body and perching on his lap. "Hi."

"Hi," Yamamoto greeted in return, still a little breathless, but happy that everything seemed to be going well.

Tsuna kissed him lightly, just a brief press of his lips, and then gasped as his body jerked a bit. Yamamoto pulled back, wondering if the other boy was in pain, but was dragged back into the kiss when one of Tsuna's hands grabbed the back of his head.

The kiss lasted for a long time, with Tsuna gasping and moaning into it. Yamamoto was confused and started trailing his hands all over the smaller boy's body, wondering if he should have been doing that in the first place, and was slightly confused when he felt one of Tsuna's hands – the one he'd dipped into the jar earlier – behind his back and… was he?

"Are you…?" Yamamoto asked, his fingers completing their trail with a tour down between the cheeks of Tsuna's ass and meeting the thrusting motions of Tsuna's hands – three fingers buried deeply in his anus.

"Ah… if I don't… I won't be able to… take you," Tsuna said, his face flushed and his eyes glossy with pleasure.

"You should have let me, " Yamamoto stated, frowning at the idea of Tsuna preparing himself.

"S'okay… you can do it next time, I just want you in me so badly right now," Tsuna groaned against his cheek and Yamamoto felt his dick harden again, grinding into Tsuna's lap.

These were terms Yamamoto found himself, and his body, in acceptance with. Therefore, he reached over to the small, unlabelled jar and retrieved some of its solution for his own fingers. He slid them under Tsuna's lightly grinding body and wrapped them around his own cock, slicking it up and making himself completely hard in the process. It wasn't difficult, considering that he was seconds away from penetrating the beautiful body hovering over his own.

"Okay… I'm good," Tsuna whispered against his neck, removing his fingers with a soft moan and then placing his stretched hole over where Yamamoto was holding his dick. "Just… guide it in, it should just… AH!"

Yamamoto slid his dick home with no resistance, Tsuna's body accepting him like an old friend and his eyes promptly rolled back in his head, the pressure and heat so exquisitely wonderful.

"You're so beautiful," Tsuna stated, kissing his cheeks and starting to move.

Yamamoto couldn't do anything but hold onto his friend's hips as the boy rose up and down on his cock, ridding him like he was born for it.

There may have been talking from the moment of penetration to the moment he orgasmed explosively into Tsuna's body, but he didn't remember any of it.

…

Later, Tsuna would cheerfully inform him that he passed out and teased him mercilessly for a bit, but whenever Gokudera came around, Tsuna would fall silent and the atmosphere would become awkward.

It didn't take a genius – which Yamamoto surely wasn't – to guess at where Tsuna had learnt his skill from, but it didn't stop Yamamoto from wanting him, and it didn't stop him from taking him every day after school in the shower room.


	3. Triangle

**Title: **Triangle**  
>SummaryPrompt:** Gokudera/Tsuna/Yamamoto love triangle turns to threesome **  
>Pairings:<strong> Yamamoto/Gokudera/Tsuna**  
>Warnings:<strong> Threesome, sandwiching**  
>Notes: <strong>I didn't give myself a lot of time to write this one, so I felt it was a bit rushed... but it already clocked in at three pages on the meme and I loathe posting more than that. v.v' Anyway, this was one of the very first prompts I filled on the page. I actually don't really like writing Yamamoto very much, and seeing as how this was my first prompt with him, I felt that it was really awkward. Oh well, I tired XP.

...

Tsuna sighed as he sat in the same supply closet that he'd been hiding out in for the past few weeks during lunch.

Everything had started when Gokudera had done something stupid a few weeks ago – namely, kissing Tsuna when Yamamoto had turned the corner and saw them. This wouldn't have stirred up much trouble had Gokudera not been secretly dating Yamamoto at the time.

Naturally, this meant Yamamoto and Gokudera had started on a war path and Tsuna was dragged into the middle of it both as their boss and further as the 'other man', which didn't really fit, because Tsuna hadn't had anything to do with it anyway! He wouldn't have returned the kiss if he'd known that they were dating, and he _sure as hell_ wouldn't have even _looked_ at either of them… okay, maybe he would have looked, but he wouldn't have _touched_.

Sighing, he hung his head and held his chin lightly, wondering why the lunch bell hated him so much and didn't just ring to save him from his utter misery.

Unless he found somewhere to hide during the moment of downtime, the two of them would take to dragging him off so they could shout and hate-love at each other some more. Tsuna was just an excuse to yell, he found.

It really was a pity… he didn't know _which_ of them he wanted, but he would have been perfectly fine trying with either of them. They were both such wonderful people that… and… yeah.

Squaring his shoulders, he figured that the bell was seconds away from ringing and cracked the door open slightly, peering out to see that the coast was clear and bolted.

He attempted to make it back to the classroom in record time, but was stopped by Reborn's voice saying: "He's that way!" and hearing Gokudera's pounding footsteps stomping out after him.

"Shit…" Tsuna muttered, running faster and colliding viciously with a rock-solid body that sent him to the ground. "Ow, owwwww!"

"Hey, Tsuna…" Yamamoto said, his eyes crinkled, but still sad. Tsuna paused in his whimpering to stare at his friend, feeling his heart clench in pain.

"Look, Yamamoto, I didn't mean for—" he stopped as Gokudera wound around the corner and the three of them stood (sat in Tsuna's case) and staring commenced. "Umm… Class is gonna start pretty soon…"

"Pick him up," Gokudera stated, and Tsuna yelped as Yamamoto grabbed onto him and swung him like a potato sack over his shoulder.

"Hey!" he objected as they rounded the corner and slipped back into the closet he'd exited mere moments ago.

"Okay… so… things have been bad," Gokudera started. "I'm sorry for that, Tenth."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me!" Tsuna objected once Yamamoto put him on solid ground.

"He doesn't need to apologize to me, either… we came to a conclusion a few days ago, but we couldn't find you to talk to you," Yamamoto shrugged.

"Wha—at?" Tsuna gaped, realizing that he'd been hiding for no reason.

"Yeah… we realized that we both like you, Tenth!" Gokudera stated, staring at him keenly like this was going to make everything okay.

"Ummm… okay?" Tsuna stammered, waiting for one of them to actually say something that would make this any less of a screwed up dream.

"We want to include you in our relationship," Yamamoto clarified.

"Hu—uh?" Tsuna stammered even worse, staring at the two of them in blatant confusion.

Gokudera's bright look dimmed slightly and he looked over his shoulder at Yamamoto, who stepped forward and grabbed Tsuna by the front of his shirt.

"Oi!" Tsuna objected, but stopped when Yamamoto pressed dry, but smooth, lips against his. Tsuna gasped and Yamamoto inserted his tongue, kissing him fully and worshipping the inside of his mouth.

Tsuna melted against the kiss, and moaned in disappointment when Yamamoto pulled away, and then chirped in surprise when Gokudera instantly took up his place, grabbing Tsuna's face and holding it solidly against his own. Gokudera's spicy taste of cigarettes and gunpowder filled Tsuna's senses once more and he couldn't help it when he compliantly molded to Gokudera's body and allowed himself to be pushed back.

Gokudera took no time at all in undressing him and Tsuna was far too dazed to make out the words that Yamamoto and Gokudera were whispering back and forth. He almost gained a brain cell when Gokudera stopped kissing him for point five seconds, but lost it again when Yamamoto took over and he felt his pants being removed.

"What's going on?" Tsuna muttered, his brain too fuzzy to object when his legs were spread, but still savvy enough to realize that being naked with his knees wide apart was a very unnatural thing to do.

"Shh…" Yamamoto soothed, kissing him again and gently playing with one of his nipples while Gokudera worked between his legs.

Tsuna grunted slightly at the surprising presence of something against his asshole and he jerked lightly, but quickly fell back when Yamamoto pinched his nipple and distracted him.

He hissed in displeasure, however, when Gokudera inserted a finger into his ass.

"Stop that!" Tsuna mumbled, but was ignored and his back arched lightly when the finger pushed deeper into him, stretching and opening him.

Tsuna flailed a little bit, but was stopped once more by Yamamoto's hands, this time on his half-hard erection that gradually sprung to life under Yamamoto's clever hands.

Tsuna was soon panting and awkward, attempting to get Gokudera to stop while convincing Yamamoto to continue and then just shutting up in general when Gokudera inserted another finger and spread him even wider.

Tsuna bit his lip and tasted a bit of blood, and unconsciously bit even harder when some secret portion of his body was stroked and it sent liquid fire through his bloodstream.

"AH!" Tsuna screamed and his mouth was soon covered again by Yamamoto, who swallowed his cries hungrily.

A third finger was inserted for a few seconds, and Tsuna squirmed under the pressure and odd feeling of it all.

Soon enough, the fingers were removed and shuffling occurred, including Yamamoto moving away from him and Gokudera standing up and moving face-to-face with him.

"Hi," Tsuna said with a dazed smile on his face.

"Tenth…" Gokudera whispered, his eyes wide and looked like he was in awe with whatever he was looking at.

"You look so silly right now," Tsuna said, groaning as he felt something press against his ass again.

"You look breathtaking," Gokudera said, kissing his chin lightly as whatever was pressing against him pressed inside of him.

There was a slight amount of pressure before whatever it was slid past his not-so-virgin-anymore passage and penetrated his body.

Tsuna ground his teeth and felt his back arch a bit in both pain and pleasure, debating which of them was going to end up winning out in the end.

"I know it hurts at first… I'm sorry, it'll get better," Gokudera promised, kissing his cheeks where Tsuna realized he'd been crying.

"Uh… s'… s'okay…" Tsuna writhed, attempting to find a comfortable position.

"You ready?" Yamamoto asked from behind Gokudera and Tsuna frowned when his silver-haired friend nodded and then moaned himself, leaning against Tsuna and panting roughly.

"You feel so fucking good… both of you feel so. Fucking. Amazing!" Gokudera gasped, his hips jerking reflexively and Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

"Oh, wow…" Tsuna gasped, just before Yamamoto pulled back and slammed back into Gokudera, who was sent reeling into his own body and hit something deep within him that made his neck arch and his body shudder reflexively.

Yamamoto kept thrusting evenly until Gokudera started matching his movements and Tsuna wrapped his legs around Yamamoto's back and arms around Gokudera's neck, pulling him down and kissing him breathlessly while Yamamoto fucked them both into the ground – literally.

They didn't last very long in this position, Gokudera coming first and collapsing lifelessly between them.

Yamamoto merely smiled at the middle man's plight and gently lifted him out of Tsuna, who moaned at the loss and then replaced Gokudera's cock with his own, sending Tsuna's head reeling once more.

Yamamoto drove him hard, tightening his body and sending his head through Cloud Nine, until he came with the slightest pressure on his cock and felt Yamamoto's seed enter his body along with Gokudera's.

"Wow…" Tsuna gasped again, eyes fluttering against his cheeks and face flushed with passion.

"Uh huh…" Gokudera agreed from the ground.

"You guys were great!" Yamamoto cheered brightly and Tsuna smiled back while Gokudera just grunted and turned away.

"Felt good," he muttered and Tsuna snorted to himself.

"Understatement," he countered and Gokudera nodded before passing out again and Tsuna made himself comfortable in the circle of Yamamoto's arms.


End file.
